30 Years of Magic
by Jetredgirl
Summary: In celebration of the 30th anniversary of our beloved Labyrinth. I give you all this. It's a present. And if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams. Happy Labyversary! Dedicated to our Goblin King.


Jareth, King of the Goblins, swept his wife into the crowd as the music swelled around them.

"How are you enjoying the ball, precious?" He asked as they moved as one across the floor, couples all around them mimicking their dance but never quite matching their grace.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe it's been 30 years." Sarah, Queen of the Goblins answered, smiling up at her husband. "Well, since I beat the Labyrinth, anyway. It took a little longer to win the real prize...for you that is." She joked.

"I can't disagree with you. 8 of the longest years of my life, until you finally came to your senses and said yes." He replied, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

They laughed together, both enjoying the playfulness that existed between them.  
****************************************************************************************

In her mind, Sarah replayed that night so long ago, the night a careless wish changed everything. A wish that brought all the magic and love into her young life.

A few nights after her adventure, Jareth formally requested to come and speak with her through her friend Hoggle. She reluctantly granted his request. They sat and talked for a long time in the park, him disguised as a human.

A friendship had developed between them. It thrilled her to have befriended The Goblin King, because even though they had once been adversaries, deep down she had known he had given her a precious gift. She became strong and independent, discovering she could conquer any goal she set if the tried hard enough.

She discovered he was not evil at all, that he was really a deeply lonely lost soul, looking for a kind word and someone to talk to. That he hid all of that behind his gruff and icy demeanor, because though he was surrounded by subjects, they could hardly understand the troubles of their King.

She found him brilliant, and funny, and came to understand how difficult his job was.

She bloomed after that night. She made more friends, tried out for the drama club and gained something she had never thought she would, popularity among her peers. She sought out leadership, becoming class president and heading movements for charities of all types. She loved helping people.

In college she was known as "The Cause Girl" always working to better her world.

Through it all, her friends underground remained true, proud of all she had become.

One friend especially.

The Goblin King watched her blossom, proud of his beloved Champion, who was also the owner of his heart. He did not push for more, because he thought it best to let her live as she chose, and if one day she chose him, it would of her own volition.

He became her best friend and confidante, celebrating her triumphs and offering a shoulder to cry on in her sorrows.

She asked for nothing but his friendship. Preferring to work for and accomplish all on her own.

Then one day she kissed him.  
****************************************************************************************

Jareth remembered that night, looking into her sparkling eyes on this night of the anniversary of their meeting.

She had been working late at her off campus job in her senior year. He arrived to walk her safely home as he often did. As they strolled back to her small apartment nearby, she had dropped her keys and they had both bent to pick them up. Knelt together on the sidewalk his lips had brushed her cheek, and she had turned in surprise, bringing their lips together.

She had looked at him in sudden wonderment and leaned in, increasing the pressure, her soft lips against his for the very first time.

The spark that had always been there exploded to life.

Over the next few months their romance blossomed, heading towards her graduation.

The night she received her college diploma, he asked her to marry him.

She said no, but ask again later.

He kept asking and she kept refusing.

For another year, as she traveled her world, taking a well earned rest, her constant companion was Jareth.

Sarah went to Europe, China, Africa, seeing all the wonders of her world.

She went home and spent lots of time with her family, introducing them to her boyfriend, who they came to love as a family member.

Then one day they went to the park where he had first seen her, for a picnic.

She asked him to marry her.

She had wanted to see her world first as a typical human traveler, before leaving it, she explained, but she had planned on saying yes since he had asked the first time.

There was no other man in any world for her, but him.

He didn't refuse.

They married a month later above in a simple ceremony, and underground the wedding was one fit for a King and Queen to be.

Her family was there, in awe of the fact the man they met as Sarah's boyfriend was in fact a fairy tale king, and that Sarah was becoming a queen.

Sarah and Jareth never looked back.  
*****************************************************************************************

Until this night, when they both let all the memories of the past 30 years play in their minds as they danced together.

All the joys, all the tears. The births of their children that had made them a family.

The large clock chimed as the music ended.

"It's 13 o'clock, my queen." Jareth observed as the music faded away and they left the dance floor.

Sarah smiled at him. "So it is." She yawned loudly. "I AM tired. Maybe we should say good night to our guests and...retire to our bedchamber? The children went to bed hours ago." She winked at him.

A thrill went through him. "Oh yes. Lovely idea. We really should get a good night's rest. After all, the next 30 years promise to be quite busy. The guests can let themselves out."

The Goblin King wrapped an arm around his Champion, and the two disappeared to continue to celebrate their anniversary in a more private setting.

In the alcove nearby, the scribes continued to write, taking note of everything.

They wrote so the adventures of their Goblin King and Queen were always remembered.

That was their job after all.  
*****************************************************************************************

 **For all of you, dear readers, and for David, whom I love and miss more than anything. Thank you.**

 **Small second A/N as I fix a couple of things thank you for all the sweet reviews!**


End file.
